


убей меня, если захочешь

by marshall_line



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(чувствуйте себя как дома)</p><p>(а если мне дома никак?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	убей меня, если захочешь

акира никогда не гналась за местью. да, отомстить за отца и мать было в её приоритетах, но после смерти амон-сана акиру перестало волновать подобное. после той битвы она постарела раньше времени.

мадо акира, двадцать четыре года, следователь старшего класса, рост такой, вес такой. особые приметы: волосы как у отца, красивые глаза и неизменная коса (или мы говорим про тоску?). и вроде бы она стала мягче, только взгляд не изменился: айсберги и то теплее.

акира никогда не гналась за местью, вместо неё всегда были те, кто жаждал уничтожить всех гулей сильнее. хайсе таким не был и она почему-то (не всегда) была этому рада.

(стань сильнее, хайсе)

(стань сильнее и убивай гулей) 

несчастный мальчик, сасаки хайсе, который не помнил, что с ним было до сисиджи. несчастный полугуль, сасаки хайсе, который всё ещё хотел быть человеком.

он нравился акире. за ним было забавно наблюдать. он совершал ошибки и упорно трудился, пытаясь всё исправить. и его случайное “мама” почему-то не давало акире покоя. арима небось папа, да?

акира никогда не гналась за местью. у неё была цель и была работа-жизнь. только она очень устала. и она была совершенно одна.

(я не умру)

(меня кошка дома ждёт)

 

\\\

 

по пути в офис акира заглянула в кафе “:re”. хайсе говорил, что там очень вкусный кофе, а он ей необходим больше, чем воздух.

дело со щелкуном набирало обороты. в скором времени всё разрешится. какой будет итог, никому не ведомо, но акира, будучи следователем, думала, что всё случится так, как должно.

руки были заняты папками и пальто спадало с её плеч. ноябрь был не по-осеннему тёплый, и акира постоянно чихала, будто не осень, а весна и у неё обострилась аллергия. 

кто-то забрал у неё папки и снял пальто. акира смотрела перед собой и видела красивую девчонку. нет, девушку. та улыбалась ей приветливо, как и полагалось персоналу кафе.

акира сморгнула какое-то непонятное наваждение и попыталась улыбнуться в ответ. на бейджике было указано “тоука”.

— приветствуем, — сказала тоука и повесила её пальто на вешалку у двери. — проходите, пожалуйста.

(чувствуйте себя как дома)

(а если мне дома никак?)

(тогда пусть будет никак)

тоука вытерла поверхность стола, поправила салфетки и убрала цветы в сторону. кто-то им радовался: они дарили что-то вроде мимолётного счастья. кому-то было всё равно: цветы — это просто цветы. живые или мёртвые — они просто цветы.

акире нравились цветы так же, как и сасаки хайсе, но она никогда им не радовалась. они упорно напоминали кладбище.

(все срезанные цветы — мёртвые)

(а на кладбище есть место только мёртвым)

— что желаете? — спросила тоука, держа в руках блокнот и ручку. 

— мне сказали, — начала акира, — у вас очень вкусный кофе. устроите мне такое?

— конечно, — и тоука улыбнулась опять. казалось, она улыбалась без остановки, словно ей всегда было за что держаться.

(на самом деле — нет)

кофе действительно был вкусным, таким вкусным, что хотелось плакать. акира не плакала уже три года.

 

\\\

 

она стала изредка захаживать сюда. с хайсе или без него, это было не важно. тоука неизменно была там и всё так же улыбалась. у неё были красивые черты лица и ясные глаза. в отличие от йомо, которого она называла братом и который был угрюмее урие, она светилась.

наверное, тоука жила хорошей жизнью. она же такая молодая.

— вам как всегда, акира-сан? — подошла к ней тоука. доставать из кармана фартука блокнот она не собиралась, зная её заказ наизусть.

— как всегда, — ответила акира, и ей вдруг захотелось улыбнуться искренне и так, как умел хайсе, — словно улыбалось сердце.

иногда тоука садилась напротив. она задумчиво смотрела в окно, там был прекрасный вид. акира то пролистывала свои папки, то читала газету. и перед тем, как встать, тоука всегда поворачивала голову к ней и смотрела прямо в глаза. и акира не могла понять, как ей под этим взглядом. неуютно? жутко? как ещё?

но тоука всё равно улыбалась, нежно и по-прежнему приветливо. и дело было не в кафе или воспитании. тоуке просто очень хотелось улыбаться так, как когда-то улыбался ей канеки.

(всем сердцем?)

(всем сердцем)

 

\\\

 

— акира-сан, — тоука никогда не говорила, если сидела с ней за одним столом, а тут. — акира-сан, можно у вас кое-что спросить?

— спрашивай, — спокойно сказала акира. кофе приятно пах и даже не было желания его пить. просто вдыхать этот запах было достаточно.

— если бы человек, которого вы любите, оказался гулем, — начала тоука, — вы бы убили его сразу? без промедлений?

акира собиралась возразить на счёт того, что гули — они не люди, но что-то не давало ей этого сделать. тоука неотрывно смотрела ей в глаза. она не казалась глупой или наивной. тоука спрашивала то, что хотела спросить и ждала от неё ответ. вот только какой именно?

акира медлила, кофе остывал, тоука сидела неподвижно. её ресницы едва заметно подрагивали. в свете закатного солнца она была очень красивой. юной и красивой.

(у тебя же хорошая жизнь?)

(пожалуйста, скажи, что хорошая)

— я больше никого не люблю, — сказала после паузы акира. и это был самый правильный ответ в её жизни.

тоука удивилась. никто из них не ожидал, что будет вот так.

за окном стремительно темнело. посетители уходили. в “:re” оставалась одна акира и ещё, конечно, персонал.

йомо всё время на неё поглядывал. под его взглядом акира чувствовала себя как обычно. это было лично его дело, смотреть на неё или нет. акира за людей не решала.

(стань сильнее, хайсе)

(ты же станешь?)

“:re” уже закрывались, а желания идти домой у акиры не появлялось. йомо хмурился и усердно тёр столешницу. тоука как-то незаметно оказалась рядом. у неё в руках было её собственное пальто и пальто акиры. она не улыбалась, но грустной назвать её нельзя было.

акира сложила все документы в сумку и не знала, что делать. тоука стояла, держала её пальто и чего-то от неё опять ждала.

— я могу вас проводить? — спросила тоука.

— а зачем тебе это надо? — акира поднялась, взяла из её рук пальто и накинула на плечи. 

— вы не выглядите так, словно торопитесь домой, — сказала тоука о том, что было на самом деле. — вам и не очень хочется, да?

акира промолчала, а потом согласилась. тоука была права.

(такая юная и такая несчастная?)

тоука была как кофе: и пахла так же, и напоминала кофейные гранулы, небрежно разбросанные неумелым баристой. такой она была, когда смотрела акире в глаза. 

и это противоречило всему, что акира о ней знала.

— акира-сан, если бы я была гулем, вы бы убили меня сразу? без промедлений? — спросила тоука опять, когда они были уже у самой двери.

(но я же тебя не люблю)

(а вам любовь-то нужна для этого?)

акира не нашла, что ответить. они даже не попрощались. тоука не стала её ждать в этот раз и ушла так быстро, что акира не заметила. вопрос про гулей, как и “мама” хайсе, не давал ей покоя.

(даже если ты гуль, ты человечнее всех людей)

(но)

 

\\\

 

(стань сильнее, хайсе)

(ты же убьёшь всех гулей вместо меня?)

(убьёшь?)

 

\\\


End file.
